


fools rush in

by fated_addiction



Series: semicolon [7]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: there is a crash in the kitchen.or, wendy struggles and irene trusts joy. bad decisions all around.





	fools rush in

-

 

 

 

there is a crash in the kitchen.

wendy opens her eyes. laughter follows. she swings her legs over the side of the bed.

"yah bae joohyun!" laughter echoes in the dorm. there is a strangled yelp. " _unnie_!" and wendy sighs, recognizing joy's voice. she rubs her eyes and moves down the hall.

her eyes hurt with sleep. when she comes into view, joy is sitting on the counter. swinging her legs against the cabinets loudly. irene is at the kitchen table. her head is buried in her arms.

"how much have you had to drink?"

her voice startles joy, then irene. who slides around the chair and nearly falls off. wendy catches her just in time. grabs the back of the chair. kicks her foot against one of the legs. irene's head falls back. the older girl grins. 

"you don't drink." her voice is flat. she glares at joy too. "what did you do?"

"karaoke bar!" joy laughs. barely flinches. she pouts. "seulgi didn't come. so i made unnie come with me."

"she doesn't drink."

"she had one for me." joy shrugs. "it was either that or a kiss."

wendy blanches. stares at joy with wide eyes. the other girl swings her legs off the counter and jumps to the floor. she stumbles at little. then pep talks herself into balancing.

"so we did both!"

jealousy is an ugly feeling. she narrows her eyes at joy. who turns and shrugs. starts to sing an unintelligible song. wendy wants to kill them both. instead, it's irene that reaches up and grabs her hand. she laces their fingers together. wendy stares at her.

"don't be mad," irene says quietly. her nose scrunches. "seung-wan-ah."

"you don't drink."

irene sighs. she maintains a grip on her hand. her expression is open. "my mom called."

she's crestfallen. wendy feels guilty. joy takes it as her cue. waves them both off, still singing. her voice echoes down the hall. the opposite direction of her bedroom; she's probably going to crawl into seulgi's bed.

"let's get you to bed." wendy tugs at irene's hand instead. "it's late."

she could say things like _thank god for a late schedule tomorrow_. but she won't. she's not petty. instead, she pulls irene into her hip. irene gropes her into standing. she stumbles and her chin hits wendy's shoulder. wendy feels a little breathless. stares at irene with wide eyes.

confession: it's really, really hard to be mad at irene.

she's not someone who shares. regardless of the nature of their relationship. which is nothing, wendy thinks. maybe bitterly. it's hard to not think like that. but wendy knows irene. knows that there's only so far you can get. even if -

"don't be mad."

"huh?" irene pokes her nose. wendy blinks. then tries to bat her hand away. "i'm not mad," she tries.

"you are," irene says. "seungwan, i can _always_ tell when you're mad at me."

wendy feels her stomach explode into knots. without warning. irene's mouth hovers. her breath feels sticky and sweet. wendy wants to kill joy again. her nose wrinkles.

"i can't think when your breath smells -"

irene groans. flustered, she covers her mouth with hand. "sorry." her voice is muffled.

it's the end of that.

wendy doesn't know how she manages to drag irene to her room - they always feel about the same height. for wendy, she feels impossibly small right now. irene drops her head into the curve of her neck. her eyes are squeezed shut. they stop at irene's door and balances against the frame. you could be sleeping right now, she tells herself. wendy scowls. this is stupid and you could be _sleeping_. but thinking that doesn't make the knots in her stomach go away.

but she gets irene into bed. grabs a sweatshirt to pull over her head and cover the confetti colored t-shirt that wendy has definitely never seen before. at all. she tries not to think about it.

"stay."

irene grabs her hand. wendy stares, wide-eyed. their fingers lace together. wendy feels her throat tighten and dry.

she listens.

 

 

 

 

 

the morning comes a little sooner than she wants to.

wendy wakes up to lying on her side. facing irene. their fingers are still laced together. every muscle in her body feels stiff. it takes her a second to realize that irene is awake. it takes her another second to realize that she's staring back.

"hi."

"hi." wendy bites her lip. she tries teasing: "how are you feeling, lightweight?"

"embarrassed." irene shrugs. she reaches out, tucking wendy's hair behind her ear. "probably never going to go out with joy again. without a chaperone. or a bottle of water."

"sounds like a plan."

irene's eyes are dark and wide. they're beautiful, wendy thinks. maybe too much too. she tries to look away. but her muscles are stiff enough to keep her on her side. and irene's hand is tight and certain. it unravels her. only slightly. because wendy feels like she's been trapped in her feelings for maybe more than just awhile.

"did you kiss sooyoung?"

she doesn't blurt the question. but it hits her mouth with surprise nonetheless.

"i did," irene says and immediately, wendy is sullen, scowling too. irene catches her expression. "it's not like that," she mutters, flushing. "i missed her forehead. after, i even hit her."

wendy snorts. "you did?"

"she wanted to send a picture to seulgi. ended up sending one to yeri. it was a mess before i came home."

there is some relief to hear that it wasn't intentional. or that it happened and irene didn't think of it as anything but what it was. she still feels uneasy. it's the jealousy. her eyes narrow and she pokes irene's nose.

"don't do it _again_ ," she blurts, doesn't mean to blurt. but it happens.

irene looks surprised. "what?"

"kiss anyone else. like that." wendy freezes. tries to recover. "oh." wendy feels a little dizzy. "i mean... you can kiss whoever you want. but -"

she stops. they stare at each other. wendy doesn't understand how the words just happened. literally fell from her mouth and that was it. nothing feels like a confession, an actual confession, something she knows way too well. but the words are there. pressing against her mouth. she can't say them. doesn't want to. thinks too much about them.

irene frowns.

her hand covers her mouth. she breathes into it. wrinkles her nose. she meets wendy's gaze again. lets go of her hand too. looks distinctly uncomfortable. or shy. or both. she seems to make a decision. because that manifests into another expression. something tighter, harder to read. but it's there.

"would it... be better if i kissed you instead?" irene whispers. her lips part. "since i can kiss whoever i want?"

irene stays uncomfortable. but doesn't shy away from wendy's gaze. everything feels painfully new and uncertain. wendy's ears are ringing. she wonders if she's doing this backwards. if there's a way to do this without saying anything. or are there consequences anyway? it's just a kiss, she tells herself.

"sure -"

irene doesn't wait for her answer.

it's impulsive. she jerks forward and wendy gasps into irene's mouth. her mouth is heavy enough and when her tongue slides over wendy's, it pushes her nerves into a crawl, dipping lazily against her spine.

"wait," wendy mumbles. but irene bites at her lip. "hold -"

"does my breath smell?"

wendy chokes on a laugh. she pushes at irene's chest. but irene curls a hand around hers and grips it against her chest. their legs lace together and the blankets twist around the two of them.

this is too much.

at some point, they stop talking. sounds come out of wendy's mouth that she's never heard before - it unnerves her, a deep growl, the way it slides against the back of her throat. sleep keeps pushing at her eyes and irene won't relent. mostly because wendy doesn't know how to do anything else but say. they're a mess.

it's still wendy that breaks away first. who rests her forehead against irene's. who tries to think of something to say. because that's her cue - say something smart, seungwan-ah. instead, she bites back a _love you_. hates herself for it. this is what not being ready feels like.

"let's stay here," irene murmurs. 

wendy's mouth shifts. she smiles a little.

"sure," she manages. the butterflies settle. they remain present in her stomach and she sighs. "just promise to brush your teeth soon."

irene laughs, cheeks flushed. her eyes shut but she's grinning as wendy starts to settle all over again. it's not perfect. and maybe she needs to stop expecting perfect. maybe that's part of it.

it's irene's turn as it is, wendy decides. to listen instead.

**Author's Note:**

> \- squint for a moment and there's seulgi/joy. just because.
> 
> \- fulfilling a wendy/irene request. featuring feelings and alcohol.


End file.
